Field of Invention
The invention relates to a rotor-blade extension body for use with a rotor blade of a rotor of a wind turbine, the rotor-blade extension body being elongate. The invention additionally relates to a corresponding rotor blade having a rotor-blade extension body, and to the use of a rotor-blade extension body on a rotor blade of a wind turbine. Finally, the invention relates to a wind turbine.
Brief Description of Related Art
For the purpose of increasing the output of a wind turbine, it is known to extend the rotor blades by the use of rotor-blade extension bodies, which are usually cylindrical.
Corresponding rotor-blade extension bodies are known from WO 01/42647 A2. These purely structural rotor-blade extension bodies serve to extend the rotor blades, and thereby to enlarge the swept area of the rotor blades during rotation of the rotor comprising the rotor blades. A greater output of a corresponding wind turbine is thereby achieved. The rotor-blade extension bodies are cylindrical, however, and thus do not generate any lift at all, but instead brake the rotor, because of the drag.
The object of the present invention is to specify a rotor-blade extension body, a rotor blade having a rotor-blade extension body, and a corresponding wind turbine, with which the output can be increased in a highly efficient manner at low cost.